


Two of a Kind

by nan



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-28
Updated: 2009-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-03 00:38:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nan/pseuds/nan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zell wanted this. He just needed a little convincing. Written for the painplay (other) square of my kink_bingo square.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two of a Kind

The attack came out of nowhere. One moment, he was looking for low-level monsters to battle; the next, his shoulders were slamming against the unforgiving concrete of the training hall wall.

"Seifer, what the fuck?!" Zell said, blue eyes wide as he attempted to push him away; despite his superior strength, Seifer had the upper hand. "What the hell's yo-" Before he could finished, Seifer pressed his mouth over Zell's, tongue thrusting inside roughly. _Not this again!_ Zell bite down hard on Seifer's tongue and shoved him away, a blood frown on his face.

"Quit fucking around! I told you that last time was _the last time_," Zell said, hands curling up into fists.

Seifer chuckled, eyes trained on Zell even as he spat. "You say that every time, Dincht. I've pretty much figured out you don't mean it." His lips curled, either in amusement or contempt. "I think you like it too much."

Zell reddened. "No I don't. Besides! You keep coming back to me, so that means _you_ like it, asshole!"

"Yeah." Seifer shrugged. "What can I say? You're my favorite bitch."

Snarling, Zell shook his head. "I'm not your bitch!" In an instant, Seifer was _there_, thigh pressed in between Zell's legs, rubbing almost painfully against his cock. He didn't even try to capture Zell's hands, instead resting his hands over his hips, fingers digging into his jeans. He bent down, lips pressed against Zell's ear. "You think so?" he murmured. "Prove it." He pressed a kiss against Zell's ear before nipping at it painfully. Zell hissed and tried to throw a punch; the wall behind him kept him from getting any momentum and Seifer merely grunted as he started undoing Zell's shorts.

"Better hurry up, Dincht," he muttered. "I'll have already taken your precious virtue -_again_ \- before you make any kind of real protest."

"Mother_fucker_," Zell growled, kneeing him. Seifer, anticipating the move, shifted to one side and the blow glanced off his thigh. Following up, Zell heel-stomped Seifer's foot, sending a shock of pain up his leg.

"Better," Seifer said, stroking Zell through his underwear. "But you're hard."

"Oh, fuck off," Zell said, face nearly glowing.

Seifer laughed. "That's what I'm trying to do," he said, grip tightening around the cock in his hand until all Zell could feel was white-hot pain. "But someone's not cooperating."

Zell lunged upward, forehead connecting against Seifer's chin, throwing him backwards. Stepping forward, he threw a wild punch, fist landing against Seifer's jaw and dropping him to the ground.

Zell knew, he _knew_ that he should have pressed his advantage, should have beat the hell out of Seifer while he hand the upper hand. But he just didn't have it in him to kick someone while they were down. Even if that person was fucking _Seifer Almasy_.

"Look, asshole. No means no," Zell said, turning away. "If you want someone who won't 'interfere', maybe you should find someone who actually wants you." He heard a laugh and couldn't help but turn back.

Seifer sat on the ground, one arm resting on bent knee. "If I wanted someone who would just lay down at take it, I'd be fucking Puberty Boy-"

"Don't talk about Squall like that!"

"-and as far as not wanting me, well." Seifer raised an eyebrow. "Your cock seems to have taken a liking to me."

And wasn't that just all kinds of fucked up. Zell cleared his throat and resisted the urge to cover himself up - for about five seconds. Holding his hands over his groin, he glared. "I…that doesn't mean anything-"

"Yes it does," Seifer said, getting to his feet. "And you hate that. You hate that _I'm_ the one that turns you on-"

"No-"

"-or maybe it's not me, maybe it's that you just get off on the pain." Seifer smirked. "Maybe you like getting hurt, Dincht, maybe you like that little edge-"

"Shut u-"

"-and you know that little library bitch isn't going to give it to you like you like and you _definitely_ know the Ice Queen doesn't have it in him-"

"_Stop_!" Zell shook his head furiously. "Shut up, Seifer, you bastard!"

"No." Seifer smirked. "You're so fucking scared that everyone's going to find out that you like to hurt and get hurt and that _I'm_ the one who gives it to you best. And _that's_ what makes you the bitch."

"I _am not_ a bitch," Zell said, stepping forward, hands dropping to his sides and curling into fists.

"Then prove it," Seifer said, eyebrows raising, head tipping down, eyes intent on Zell. "Prove it, Dincht. Let's see what you've got. Unless you're too afraid." Any hint of a smirk was gone from his face but his voice was still full of contempt.

Zell shot forward, fist clipping Seifer's chin before he turned, back against his chest, and elbowed him in the ribs. Seifer grunted and grabbed hold of Zell's hips, pushing him forward and kicking the back of one of knee, forcing Zell to the ground. Seifer hunched down over him, pinning his hands to the ground.

"That the best you got?" he asked and Zell jerked his head back, busting his lip. Scrabbling to his feet, Zell backed away, hands up in a defensive stance.

Seifer got to his feet as well, rubbing his lip, smearing the blood over his chin. "You head butt a lot, Dincht."

Zell grinned fiercely. "Gonna cry about it?"

Seifer shook his head, meeting Zell's grin with a smirk. "No. Just, it explains so much about your mental state."

"What the hell does that mean?!"

Laughing, Seifer pointed at him. "Exactly that."

"Wha-" Seifer lunged at Zell, hands gripping his shoulders as he shoved him backwards against the wall, mouth slamming down and forcing Zell's lips open. Smoothing his hands down Zell's shirt, Seifer stroked his nipples before taking hold and twisting sharply.

Jumping at the unexpected pain, Zell slid his hands up beneath Seifer's shirt and _raked_ his nails down his chest and stomach. Seifer groaned against Zell's lips, reaching down and pulling his cock out of his pants, stroking gently. Zell took him in his hands and started stroking harder, fingers biting into sensitive skin. Abandoning his mouth, Seifer burying his face against Zell's neck, chewing and sucking. "I _knew_ you had in it in, you little shit."

Zell snarled, eyeteeth showing, and pinched the head of Seifer's cock viciously, arousal shooting up his spine when Seifer groaned almost _helplessly_, biting into Zell's shoulder to muffled it. Seifer slid his hand down Zell's abdomen to his groin, grinding the heel of his hand against his cock.

"C'mon, Dincht," Seifer said, panting as he pulled back just enough to see Zell's face, a smirk curling on his lips. "C'mon, go ahead and come."

He wanted to. Zell wanted to _so badly_, but he gritted his teeth and jerked harder on Seifer's cock, wrist beginning to get just the slightest bit sore - and even _that_ felt good. "After you, asshole," he said and reached lower, taking hold of Seifer's balls and _squeezing_.

Seifer gasped and humped forward, come covering Zell's hands and staining the front of his jean shorts.

"_Fuck_," Zell muttered, hardly realizing what he'd done - what _he'd made Siefer do_ \- before he was coming, bowing his head on Seifer's shoulder as his hips jerked helplessly against his hands.

They stood - or rather, Zell slumped against the wall while Seifer slumped against him - for a few moments before Zell pushed Seifer away, cheeks beginning to redden as he wiped his hands carelessly on his thighs. He thought for a moment before looking up, catching Seifer's gaze with a triumphant smirk.

"_You're_ the bitch!" he crowed.

Eyebrows raising, Seifer tucked himself back into his pants. "Really?"

"You came first." Zell grinned.

Seifer thought about it for a moment before shaking his head. "Whatever makes you feel better about it, Dincht." He stepped forward but before Zell say anything, he pressed a chaste, closed-mouth kiss against his lips. "But you should be more worried about how many people see your shorts like that." He pulled away and started towards the exit.

Frowning, Zell looked down at himself and cursed. "Seifer, wait! Let me borrow your coat!"

Seifer glanced over his shoulder. "No. You're too short. It would drag the ground and get messed up." He smirked. "Good luck with that, Chickenwuss."


End file.
